Sirius que hiciste
by Afrodita1
Summary: Canuto está cansado de ver como su mejor amigo es rechazado una y otra vez por Lily Evans, pero al intentar mejorar la situación con magia las cosas empeoran...


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling._

 _Este Fic participa en el reto "Travesura Realizada" del foro "Las cuatro casas"_

* * *

 _.  
_

 _._

-Sirius que hiciste.

La voz severa y acusadora de Remus, hizo a Sirius bajar la mirada.

-¡Te dije que no quiero salir contigo! -exclamó James por centésima vez mientras Lily lo perseguía por el Gran Comedor, ante todas las miradas sorprendidas.

-¡Pero James yo te amo! -chilló la pelirroja aferrándose a su túnica.

James rodó los ojos cansado, y apartó su mano enfadado.

-Te dije que tú y yo somos muy diferentes, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

-James, tú serás mi esposo, ¡el padre de mis hijos! -dijo ella exageradamente, haciendo que James la mirara incrédulo.

-¡Nunca tendría hijos con una persona tan arrogante como tú! -exclamó perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Sal conmigo James! ¡Solo una vez! -suplicó Lily con ojos tristes.

-¡Nunca Evans! ¡Nunca!

Y de forma dramática se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia sus amigos.

James se sentó entre medio de Sirius y Remus suspirando.

-Esta chica nunca va a dejarme en paz -dijo mordiendo un trozo de pan.

-¿No te gusta Lily? -preguntó Remus intentando tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Hablas en serio Lunático?! ¡Sabes que la detesto! ¡Es una egocéntrica!

-Yo creo que harían buena pareja -soltó Sirius bajito haciendo que James lo mirara incrédulo.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Qué mierda les pasa hoy?

-¿Por qué pelean ahora? -preguntó Peter sentándose junto a sus amigos.

-Estos dos idiotas dicen que Lily y yo haríamos buena pareja, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Yo con esa bastarda insoportable! ¡Nunca!

Peter lo miró con la boca abierta, totalmente atónito por lo que su mejor amigo acababa de decir.

-Pensé que Lily te gustaba... -dijo el chico confundido.

-¡¿Tú también?! ¡¿De verdad son mis amigos?! -exclamó -¡¿Saben qué?! ¡Mejor me voy a la Biblioteca! ¡Porque con ustedes no se puede hablar! -y salió ofendido del Gran Comedor.

-¿A la Biblioteca? ¿Qué mierda está sucediendo aquí?

-Pregúntale a Sirius -suspiró Remus.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has hecho Canuto?

-Bueno yo... -Sirius no sabía ni como comenzar -, estaba cansado de que Lily ignorara a James, y que Cornamenta se comportara insoportable y que hablara todo el día de ella, entonces... bueno... yo los encerré en un armario y les lancé un encantamiento...

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! -exclamaron sus dos amigos a la vez.

Sirius se pasó una mano por su largo cabello.

-Lo que escucharon. Les lancé un encantamiento para que Lily se enamorara perdidamente de él apenas lo mirara, pero algo debió salir mal...

-Oh, ya lo creo -bufó Remus sarcásticamente.

-No me la puedo creer -dijo Peter con una sonrisa -, esta vez si la has jodido Sirius...

-Es como si ambos hubieran intercambiado sus personalidades, sus ideas sobre el otro -suspiró Lunático.

-¿Eso se puede revertir? -preguntó Sirius preocupado.

-Eso espero, no soportaría a un Cornamenta obsesionado con la Biblioteca -dijo Colagusano.

-Ni siquiera yo. Ese no sería James -suspiró Remus -, creo que se puede revertir, pero tendremos que investigar cómo antes de hacer cualquier cosa como has hecho tú Canuto.

-Lo siento, de verdad.

-¿Antes de revertir el hechizo podemos comer un poco? -preguntó Peter, pero sus peticiones no fueron escuchadas, y Sirius lo tomó de la túnica y lo arrastró hacia la Biblioteca.

James estaba allí, sentado junto a unos estudiantes, leyendo concentrado.

Los tres merodeadores se quedaron mirándolo con la boca abierta.

-Esto es increíble -murmuró Remus.

-No sería una mala idea esperar hasta los exámenes para volverlo a la normalidad -rio Peter.

-Vamos, mejor que no nos vea por aquí -dijo Lunático empujando a los dos chicos.

Los merodeadores caminaron entre los estantes de libros, Sirius y Peter sorprendidos por la grandeza del lugar, ya que nunca se habían aventurado por allí.

-Es un buen lugar para esconderse y liarse con alguna chica -dijo Canuto con una traviesa sonrisa.

Remus rodó los ojos.

Se detuvieron frente a un estante y Lunático comenzó a rebuscar entre libros.

-¿Cuál fue exactamente el hechizo que usaste? -le preguntó.

Canuto se rascó la cabeza pensativo.

-¡¿Lo olvidaste?! -exclamo el lobo perdiendo la paciencia.

Sirius sonrió.

-Sí. Estaba algo borracho cuando lo hice.

-Por Merlín Canuto, ¡¿es qué nunca vas a dejar de hacer estupideces?!

Remus estaba rojo de la ira, algo que era raro de parte de él.

-Lo has hecho enojar Sirius -dijo Peter asustado.

A Canuto se le borró la sonrisa y bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento Remus.

El hombre lobo intentó calmarse, aunque le costó bastante, y continúo caminando por las estanterías, rebuscando por horas hasta que encontró la solución.

-Tengo hambre... -se quejó Peter -, ¿crees que ya todos estén cenando?

-Peter cállate -gruñó Remus buscando la página correcta -Aquí.

Los merodeadores juntaron sus cabezas y observaron el encantamiento.

-¿Crees que eso servirá? -preguntó Sirius todavía sintiéndose realmente culpable.

-No lo sé, ¿en qué armario me habías dicho que los habías encerrado?

 **I**

-¿A dónde me llevas Canuto? -preguntó James enfadado -Tengo un examen dentro de dos semanas, debería estar estudiando y...

-Cierra esa bocota molesta James y continúa caminando.

Y desde el otro lado del pasillo, Remus y Peter caminaban junto a Lily.

-¡¿Me llevaran con James?! -chilló la chica ilusionada.

-Si Lily, te llevaremos con James -suspiró Remus sintiéndose mal por mentirle a su amiga.

Minutos después, todos estaban en el salón de Pociones.

-¡¿Por qué querían que me encontrara con esta idiota?! -gritó James resentido.

-¡James sal conmigo! ¡Por favor! -exclamó Lily acercándose y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡Sáquenmela de encima! -chilló Cornamenta asustado.

-Lo siento chicos -dijo Remus y los tres merodeadores los empujaron hacia el armario, encerrándolos allí.

-¡Sáquenos de aquí! ¡Los mataré! -gritó el mago golpeando el armario.

-¡Dame un beso James! ¡Solo un besito! -se escuchó de parte de la pelirroja.

-Bien. ¿Quién hará el hechizo? -preguntó Peter.

Remus y Sirius se miraron.

-Mejor lo hago yo -suspiró Lunático y susurrando unas palabras y moviendo su varita el armario dejó de ser golpeado por un momento.

El silencio reinó en la habitación y los merodeadores se quedaron expectantes.

-¡¿Qué carajo...?! -se escuchó la voz de Lily confundida y enfadada.

-No sé qué te parecerá a ti, pero creo que es una buena oportunidad para liarnos... -se escuchó a James -¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué eres tan mala?!

Los merodeadores suspiraron y sonrieron aliviados.

-¡Sáquenos de aquí! -grito la pelirroja furiosa -¡James aléjate! ¡Aléjate o te daré otro golpe! ¡James no!

-¿Y si los dejamos así por unas horas? -preguntó Sirius divertido -Tal vez eso funcione.

Remus lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Sería una buena idea -dijo Peter con una gran sonrisa, pero Remus ya se había acercado al armario para abrirles las puertas.

James salió primero y le tendió una mano a la pelirroja para ayudarla a bajar, pero esta la ignoró y salió del armario por su cuenta.

Lily los miró a los tres enfada.

-¡¿Qué mierda hicieron?! -chilló -¡¿Y qué hora es?! ¡Tendrían que estar en sus camas!

Sirius se acercó y los abrazó a ambos.

-Es bueno tenerlos de vuelta -suspiró aliviado.

James rio y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda sin entender un carajo lo que su amigo había tratado de decir, por su parte la pelirroja se alejó enfada.

-Están muy extraños. Remus dime que pasó. Ahora. -ordenó la bruja.

Los merodeadores miraron a Remus, este bajó la mirada.

-Solo queríamos que tú y James tuvieran un acercamiento... -mintió.

-Estoy muy decepcionada de ti Remus, y ustedes tres, espero que se vayan ahora a la cama a menos que quieran que despierte a Mcgonagall -los amenazó y salió del salón.

-Muy buena la idea chicos, ¿pero no podrían habernos dejado un ratito más? -preguntó James ajeno al problema, con una gran sonrisa.

 **II**

Al día siguiente, los tres merodeadores estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor. Por la gran puerta entraron Lily y James. La pelirroja tenía una expresión cansada y enfadada, el chico la perseguía detrás, con una gran sonrisa boba en el rostro.

-¡Te dije que no quiero salir contigo! -grito la bruja desesperada.

-¡Pero yo te amo pelirroja! -insistió el chico de gafas sonriente -¡Lily tú serás la madre de mis hijos!

Los merodeadores suspiraron aliviados.

-Saben, a pesar de que a veces me queje, creo que los prefiero así -digo Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

-Estoy contigo Canuto -coincidió Remus.

-Ya rugiste -dijo Peter.

-¡Sal conmigo Lily Evans! ¡Solo una vez!

-¡Nooooooooooooooooooo!


End file.
